Little Miss Independent
by HillaryNYC
Summary: Takumi spoils Misaki as his wife, giving her everything she wants. For the public, she's they're the perfect couple. Guilt fills her as Takumi is giving her too much. She wants to work but Takumi disapproves. When she finally convinces him to take a job, he made her feel independent. The only thing is, he kept pulling the stings secretly, like buying the company she worked for.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, here's a new story. I hope you like it! Enjoy reading. The update on my other story will come up next! Please review and tell me what you think. Without further delay...

* * *

Little Miss Independent.

It's a very sunny day as I drive to Takumi's office. I just called up Jessica, Takumi's secretary. She says he's not busy today and I thought maybe a little visit won't bother him. I smile to myself, knowing that it would surprise him to have me over. It's been a week since he resumed work after a very very very long vacation from our Europe escapade. I miss those days. It was when the world revolved around him and me alone, no one else.

This is the first time; I'll be coming over at his work. Ughh. I just can't stand to be alone at home. The penthouse seems so empty without him. We would usually spend the day together, laughing, playing around. I blush, recalling all those stuff. I've been at home all week and it honestly bores me. Takumi tells me to go shopping while he's away. "Go enjoy yourself. Use your credit card. ". He expects me to go enjoy myself and spend his money while he works very hard as CEO, seriously. Never did I purchase anything with my credit card. I keep telling him, it's his money and I can work too! I finished medicine and am a licensed doctor.

We fought over this, again and again. But single time, he finds a way to distract me and we end up, well, keeping ourselves occupied. I park my car skillfully in the building's underground parking lot. I step out in Gucci, from shades to killer heels. Apparently, marrying him comes with a brand new closet of designer clothing- wedding gift.

Walking straight to the lobby counter, I ask a woman for directions to Takumi's office. She did not want to tell me.

"I can't give you the information, unless you have an appointment" She proudly says.

"Well, you don't understand" I explain to her 5 year old mind.

I've been asking her this for about 45 minutes already! One question. One answer. What can't she understand?

I pick up my phone and call Jessica. She's the only one I know here besides Takumi. He usually called her from home, asking for his schedules, appointments and CEO stuff.

"Jessica, hi, uhm, can I ask you a favor?"

She may be busy and I don't want to bother her. So, I tell her my current situation. Funny though, she apologizes for the woman currently giving me a headache. I thank Jessica over the phone and I look at the woman in front of me and smirk. I walk towards the elevator in my super high heels, ignoring the woman's annoying voice telling me that I can't go up there.

Too late! I'm already in the elevator! I'm all alone. Finally, after an hour of patience downstairs, I get to see Takumi. My lips turn into a silly smile. I can't believe I'm this excited to see him.

The elevator opens and I walk out, greeted by elegant marble floors. Everyone looks professional and within a matter of seconds, Jessica appears in front of me and tells me to follow her. Everyone looked at me then went back to their work.

"Usually, big time people who have meetings with Mr. Walker goes up using another elevator. You're actually not allowed to pass here" She explains the momentary pause and stare of everyone to me.

"Oh, thanks." I asked her if it was possible for Takumi not to know that I was here and I guess this was her only choice.

She knocks on the heavy, flawlessly carved doors and peeks through. I stand nervously wondering if Takumi would be mad.

She looks back at me and gives me the go signal.

"Thanks Jessica" I whisper.

"My pleasure, Mrs. Walker"

I froze. I'm still not used to being called "Mrs. Walker" It sounds so…old.

I take a deep breath, calming myself before pushing the doors open. Takumi sits down on his CEO leather chair, busy with his MacBook.

Even at unguarded moments, his looks are jaw-dropping. And I hold a smile, staring at his gorgeous self. He looks up; checking on the intruder but instantly is taken aback.

"Misaki" He says out of shock and I inwardly jump in joy for taking him off guard.

"Hi" I say, a bit embarrassed to pop out of no where.

"To what pleasure do I owe having my wife with me?... Wait, is there something wrong? Are you okay?" He suddenly shifts moods and stands from his chair then walks quickly to me. Seriously! He skeptically looks for any injures. And I dramatically roll my eyes at his over protectiveness.

"I'm perfectly fine! Uhm... I, I-I actually came here to visit y-you" I admit, blushing.

There! I said it! So much for humiliating.

"Really now?" His voice challenging me.

"I came her to negotiate with you" I'm surprised with my sudden boldness. But, it's now or never.

"And what may you propose, Misaki?" Both his eyebrows rise, trying to intimidate me. But, on some level, his CEO aura makes me feel like I'm crossing thin wire.

"I- I was thinking about applying for an internship" I sneak a glance at him. No, he doesn't look happy at all.

"Misaki, it's a no" He states for a fact.

"Listen, I did not marry you for your money! I won't spend a single coin unless I earned it! And if you still won't let me take at least an internship, I'm giving back everything you gave me," I sigh deeply" even if I have to go back to my old apartment." I tell him, not backing out on my stand.

The panic on his face makes me want to hold him close like a little boy. But I have to stand my ground.

"Misaki, why are you being so difficult?" He finally says with frustration.

"Because I feel so useless." I confess the truth with guilt.

He holds my face, making me look into his deep green eyes.

"How could you be possibly useless? You're the only reason I'm living"

"You're being too cheesy" I scoff playfully. His laughter fills the room and I can't help but laugh with him.

"I'll only agree at your internship if I could see you anytime of the day plus at least 1 body guard to keep you away from any harm"

"You mean to spy on me"

"No, I mean to keep you safe"

"Yeah, knowing your stalking tendencies, you'd have a daily report on who I bump to every time"

"And knowing my wife, and man who bumps into you would do anything to have you."

I laugh out loud at his unbelievable reason. We stay in his office, completely forgetting about work. I love his stories, whether about business or his embarrassing moment. Eventually, my stomach grumbles to ruin the mood but he just laughs it off. He tells me about a good restaurant nearby and I agree to go have dinner already.

Our hands intertwine as we exit his office. Everyone stares at us, disbelieving the girl who walked in earlier was his wife. My insecurities had me avoiding their eyes. Takumi being Takumi noticed this and you know what he did? He kissed me, right there and then.

I swear, the looks on every face were priceless. Some even had their jaws wide open. I kiss him back for a little while before he pulls away.

"Y-you idiot!" I mutter.

"I love you too" He whispers, loud enough.

"Okay, everyone, this is Misaki Walker, my wife"

He sounds so proud, as if I'm some trophy. I look at him then look around at 'everyone'.

"Hello" I address them, completely flustered at the unnecessary PDA earlier.

"Ready for dinner baby?"

We hear gasps and 'aww' but I don't think Takumi is paying attention to any of that. He looks at me like I'm the only one in the room.

"Yes, please. Let's go, before I melt in embarrassment" I whisper.

"I could make out with you, right now."

"Takumi!"

"Okay, okay" He raises his hands in surrender. Everyone else is still watching us, Takumi completely oblivious of it.

We go out for dinner. We talked, laughed and just enjoyed every minute together.

I smile at myself; I kiss his cheek when we were on our way home.

"Thanks for the allowing me; you're the best husband ever!"

And truly, he is.

A/N: How was it? Please review :) I highly appreciate them :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites. I really wanted to upload this today! So, thanks so much again and I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy!

* * *

This wide grin on my face had people turning around checking if I was sane. Today is my interview and I couldn't stop the glee in me. Persuading Takumi is one big achievement. I'm so proud. But just 3 days after, Tokyo Global Hospital, called me up for an interview.

One of the most prestigious hospitals in the country is right in front of me. I stand, looking at the esteemed hospital, dreaming of what it would be like to work there. The white coat, the different patients and helping sick people, oh I really hope I get accepted. I check my watch, 1:45pm. Damn! I'm running late. I rush through a couple of hallways, not exactly knowing where I am already. I walk faster, my heels loudly stomping the ground.

_Ouch!_

My eyes fall on the person I accidentally bumped. Papers from the clipboard are flying over everywhere while the person, all neat in a white coat is on the floor.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I'm really in a rush and did not see you coming. Are you okay?" I politely apologize as I sit on my heels to see his face. Now that I could see him up close, I realize he's a doctor. His head rises to face mine; I stare at his deep blue eyes. They're really very beautiful. He has soft blonde hair, just like Takumi's but a little bit more of a nice guy cut. He flashes me a smile which gets me back to my situation.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Why are you in such a rush?"

He stands up, bending to pick up the scattered papers all over. I hand him a few papers looking at his watch when he reaches out his hand.

"It's I have a 2pm interview, it's already 1:56 and I still can't find the conference room!" I say a little louder than necessary. I don't think they would hire someone who is late on a first meeting. That's being irresponsible!

"Go straight, and then turn right. 3rd door on your left." He speaks so professional in giving instructions. But I could care less because I'm freakin' late!

"Geez. Thanks! Uhm…Doctor…?" I look at the name at his coat closely.

"Kennedy. Andrew Kennedy" He introduces his name and reaches out his hand. Kennedy sounds familiar. I shake his hand firmly.

"Thanks! I'm Misaki. Misaki Wa- " I stop myself. I've been thinking of this yesterday. I want to lay low, not attract attention by announcing I'm the wife of Takumi Walker.

" Misaki Wa . That's an amusing name" He throws his head back lightly and chuckles.

"What? No, no! I'm Misaki Ayuzawa"

"Well, Misaki, you better keep going" All of a sudden he comes back to being professional. But by the looks of it, he seems kind.

"You're right. Thanks again" I smile at him then walk towards the conference room.

…

"How was it?" Takumi asks me over the phone.

"Ughh. I don't think they'll call me back. I was quite a mess there" I answer him truthfully, while walking in a restaurant.

"You graduated top of the class, Misaki. Of course they'll hire you. But I'd rather you spare yourself from the stress of work and be cute for me"

I could feel him through me as the heat spreads across my cheeks. He's my husband and all but my mind can't get a hold of that yet.

"If I could be hired just for being cute, I don't think you'd even let me work" I say, teasing his possessiveness

Sitting down on one of the tables, the waiter gives me the menu and I look over something for a 4 o'clock snack.

"Good point, Misaki." I hear him chuckle, I love that sound.

"Well, it's true. Which is better, mango or strawberry shake?" I ask him, contemplating which to order.

"Strawberry. Where are you?"

"In a restaurant nearby"

"That's nice. Baby, I have to go. I'll see you at home, I'm in a boring meeting with department heads" He groans.

I gasp a little too loud. This husband of mine has full guts to call me at the middle of a meeting. This is unacceptable!

"You should have told me! Ughh. Okay, see you later. KEEP YOUR HEAD IN THAT MEETING" I reprimand him. Of all people, the CEO is not participating.

"Yes, I will, wifey. I love you"

"Love you too. Now, bye bye" I hang up, he should really be in that meeting and we could talk later.

I finally place down my phone, trying to hold a smile. Hearing his voice, made me forget of what happened earlier. I relax my shoulders, I didn't even know was tense. The waiter takes my order of a strawberry shake and a cinnamon roll before heading back to the kitchen.

I follow him with my eyes, remembering the maid latte days.

"May I?"

Turning around, Dr. Kennedy points to the vacant seat next to me.

"Yeah, sure"

He takes his seat gracefully. He looks like one of those rich people who must always be poised and mannered everywhere, yup that's him.

"So, how did your interview go?" He asks me, looking up from his menu.

"Pretty much messed up. I guess you won't be seeing me around"

"Well, that's a relief. No more clumsy people bumping into me"

"Excuse me?" I thought he was nice! And me? Clumsy? No way.

"I was just joking. It's nice having a little change once in a while" He flashes me a smile, showing his shinning white teeth.

"Ohhh"

I got to know him over snacks. He strongly opposed child abuse, telling me of the most severe cases. That's just too bad- little kids being physically hurt by their own parents. He did not speak of his family much. All I know is that he studied med school in America. Harvard, I think? I told him about why I wanted to be a doctor. And gladly, he agrees that helping sick people is very satisfying.

He seems like a very intelligent person.

His phone rung, looks like some important emergency.

"I have to go" He excuses himself and I nod.

"Go ahead. It was nice talking with you" I say, not wanting to hold him back.

"You too" He rushes out of the restaurant and off to save lives.

"OMG, was that Dr. Kennedy?!" Someone squeals from behind me, a girl at her early 20's.

"Yes, look, that's his car" Girl # 2 says, referring to the black sleek car.

I can't help but eavesdrop. I move my chair closer to them, being discreet as possible.

"He's family's filthy rich. He's tall and handsome. He's a hot doctor. And they own Tokyo Global Hospital. Please, tell me he's real" She says, daydreaming.

"Oh, he's real" The other girl confirms and nods.

He owns the hospital? He owns the freakin' hospital? WHAT THE HELL?

* * *

A/N: HOW WAS IT? PLEASE REVIEW :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Aghh.** My whole body aches, I shift my position into a more comfortable one only to find an empty space beside me. Last thing I remember, Takumi slept with me. I feel my cheeks heat up, recalling last night's events. Why does it sound so … forbidden? I feel so alone without waking up to him. I walked out the room in my search of him, picking up his shirt and putting it on in the process.

I sigh, finding him in his study-slash-office room. He's been here 24/7, being drowned in work. I admire him for in passion for work but really, his stressing himself too much. Even after a tiring day, he still looks very handsome, sitting on his leather chair in a shirt and some jeans.

"I want the contract ready by tomorrow morning. Plus the-" Takumi stops when he catches me staring at him. I take a hold my breath; we stare at each other for a long while. It is something we secretly enjoy, you know, stopping time just us in our own world.

"I'll call you back," He says to whomever he's talking to and without a hint of politeness, hangs up.

"Work?" I ask him, remembering it is two in the morning.

"Yeah" He says, yawning tiredly.

"Go back to bed with me" I demand, not taking a no for an answer.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute"

When I don't move a muscle, he looks at me in the eye.

"That was not a question, Takumi. You've been working very hard. Baby, please sleep" I sweet-talk him, knowing for a fact that he cannot resist. He looks at me and I dare him to challenge me. I'd pull him out his chair if I have to.

A deep sigh escapes from him, finally relenting. I smirk to myself.

He follows me to our room and in less than a minute, he closes his eyes with his head resting on my chest. I stare at him, thinking what it would look like, 10 years from now. I play with his blonde locks 'till I fall back to sleep.

The smell of coffee excites me as I place toast, sunny side up and hotdogs on the breakfast tray. I slowly push the door open and still find him sleeping. _He looks like an angel _It took me all the strength to wake him up from a very peaceful state.

"Morning" I say, kissing his forehead, pushing some locks away from his face.

He's really tired- or so I thought. In a heartbeat, I am pulled to him, my lips finding his.

This feels so right. Unfortunately, he has a meeting in 45 minutes.

"Morning kisses are the best wake up call" He murmurs to my ear.

Instead of waking him up, I found myself snuggled closely to his warmth.

"I made breakfast" I proudly tell him. Usually, it's him preparing mouth watering cuisines. It's nothing compared to his though.

We eat my slightly burned toast and he showered quickly after, leaving me all by myself.

"I really hope I get that job" I say as Takumi adjusts his tie, looking at the mirror.

"You're gonna get it, trust me" He tells me, grinning mischievously.

"Really now?" I eye him suspiciously.

"Yup. But make sure, you'll never make breakfast for anyone but me"

My possessive husband. I shake my head at his craziness.

"Stop being so jealous or I'll cheat on you with another man" I tease. Was there a flying pig? His expression changed in a flash. PRICELESS! I laugh my heart out!

"You're…so…" I barely say between pants. I can't talk properly and continue laughing at him. He can't possibly fall for that, right? The look on his face stays longer and I have a feeling he did not take my joke so lightly. Eventually, I stop. He looks so frightened, so…terrified. Maybe I got out of hand too much.

"Gotcha" I shout, trying to lighten the mood. But with no avail, he stands still not a single sound.

"Are you…really going to-"

Okay, Bad joke.

That was over the limit. It's obvious in his face. I cup his cheeks in my hands and look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry. I did not think you'd take it so seriously. I WOULD NEVER EVER leave you for any reason at all." I console him.

"Never ever?" He asks, testing my words.

I nod my head.

"Prove it"

"How?" I try to think what could be on his mind. I must have hurt him and by all means, I will do whatever it takes for him to feel better.

"Let's have a child. I don't want to wait any longer" He says, dead serious. Not in a thousand years did I expect this. Months back, this topic closed with our final decision: We would wait until were both ready. Deep inside, were both scared. After that, all his attention went to work and I just got my first interview!

"If this is about what I said, I'm sorry, okay? But I'm not forcing anything" I assure him. I would never want to dive into something unprepared.

"You're not." He guarantees.

I sigh deeply. We're married. He's stable. And I'm pretty much sure, he can, no doubt, anything a child needs. I weigh my options and some consequences. But hey, it takes two to tango, right?

"I could set an appointment with an OB , next week?" I say, wanting him to loose the fear of loosing me. I would always be here but he's far more an idiot to actually realize that.

His mega-watt smile practically illuminates the whole of Tokyo . Unbelievable, he wanted to tell me this a long time ago, didn't he?

"You, can't imagine how happy I am" He tells me while hugging me tightly.

"Anything for you" I reply sincerely, wrapping my arms around him.

He eventually lets go after a very comforting moment.

"By the way, this came for you" He tells me, reaching for a white envelop in his Armani suite.

I look at him, wondering what it could be. I feel my nerves tense as I read along the letter.

**_…We would be pleased to have you working for us._**

I scream really loud. I can't believe it! I'm working for Tokyo Global!

"I told you so" Takumi says, and he's right!

"You don't have anything to do with this, right?" I question. Knowing his influence, he probably paid backdoor for me to get this. Then I realize why on earth would a very big hospital want a fresh med school graduate for an internship?

"No, trust me" He says trying to convince me. But I can't bring myself not to doubt.

"Fine" I let this pass, for now. But if he does anything… I don't know what to do anymore. I trust him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, late. A little twist, maybe? THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS/FOLLOW/FAVORITES! YOU MAKE ME SOO HAPPY!  
PLEASE DO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :)


End file.
